


The Picnic

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Merlahad [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, mostly crack but it was supposed to be fluffy but i am a failure and can't stop writing goofy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the Kingsman agents have a picnic, and this year is one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

Finally, it was that time of year again: time for the annual Kingsman picnic.

No one was quite sure how this tradition started, but every year there was a picnic scheduled at some local park. Most of the time, many of the agents failed to show up, later claiming that they were busy on missions (which Merlin knew was, of course, bullshit, considering he was the one who organized the missions, but he always let it slide), but one could always count on Lancelot, Percival, Galahad, Arthur, and, obviously, Merlin. But with Lancelot and Arthur being dead and two new agents in place, this year was going to be marvelously different.

Merlin didn’t actually expect Harry to show up; after all, he was the only one who had an excuse: he had been “crowned” the new Arthur only months before, and was constantly swamped with work. So even though Harry was the only one he truly wanted to come to the picnic, Merlin didn’t put much pressure on him to come.

The afternoon started as usual: Merlin, Percival, Roxy, and Eggsy laid out a blanket on a hill and began to eat the small sandwiches that Percival and Roxy brought. Eggsy, predictably, produced a large bag of candy from the small basket he brought.

“Eggsy, really? Candy?” Roxy laughed.

“What? You want some?” Eggsy attempted to hand her a gigantic chocolate bar, which she swatted away.

“We’re supposed to be eating _healthy_.” 

Eggsy waved the chocolate at her, and then put it back into the bag. “You’re just a killjoy.” 

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Merlin could’ve sat there for hours, just watching Roxy and Eggsy bicker and laugh, occasionally getting Percival involved in their debates. But just as Eggsy was poking fun at Merlin for eating an egg (“You’re an egg, and you’re eating an egg.... isn’t that cannibalism?”), a shadow suddenly loomed over the four agents.

“Did I miss anything?” a familiar voice asked playfully.

“Nothing interesting.” Merlin smiled up at his friend. He motioned for Harry to sit next to him. “Glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry sat in between Merlin and Percival. 

It was silent for a moment as everyone started shoving food towards Harry, Harry laughing and accepting as much as he could hold. Then Eggsy exclaimed, “‘Ey Roxy, I’ll race you to that tree!” 

Before Roxy could even respond, Eggsy was up and speeding across the grass. She quickly jumped up and chased him.

“They grow up so fast.” Percival snarked.

The other men chuckled as they heard Roxy tackle Eggsy to the ground a few yards away. 

Merlin remarked to Harry, “I’m surprised you weren’t too busy to come. I thought you had mountains of paperwork to finish.”   

“The paperwork can wait. This is a once a year thing. And usually the only time I get to see either of you in shorts, but this year it seems that the both of you have failed me.”

Percival chortled. “We can’t let the newer agents see us in shorts just yet, Harry. It’ll make them want to quit.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say _that_.” 

Eggsy raced back up to them, reached in his basket, and pulled out a frisbee which he threw at Roxy. The older men watched the frisbee fly into Roxy’s hand, and then they witnessed Roxy hurl the frisbee at Eggsy so intensely that Eggsy squealed slightly just before he was hit in the face, which had all of them cackling, including Eggsy. 

As Eggsy and Roxy threw the frisbee back and forth, Percival, Merlin, and Harry continued their conversation, which was uninterrupted until a few minutes later, when Roxy and Eggsy walked back towards them, all of their excitement and childlike energy seemingly gone.

Percival questioned them, “Hey, where’s the frisbee?”

“The frisbee’s in the lake.” Roxy said. “Percy, we nominate you to return it.”

Percival guffawed. “Ha, like that’s going to happen. Why don’t one of you get it?”

Before either of the younger agents could reply, Harry stood up. “I’ll get it for you.”

Eggsy and Roxy beamed, and Merlin could’ve sworn he heard a small ‘yasss’ come out of Eggsy. In moments Harry had disappeared with them, leaving Merlin and Percival.

“Well this’ll be exciting.” Percival joked.

“Mmhmm.” Merlin agreed, sipping from a bottle of what he assumed was apple juice.

A minute passed. Two minutes. Five. Fifteen. Soon twenty minutes had passed, and Merlin and Percival slowly rose from their comfortable spots in the grass to go down the hill to see what was transpiring. When they reached Roxy and Eggsy, Merlin inquired as to why it was taking so long to fish a frisbee out of a lake.

“I dunno.” Eggsy answered, half sarcastically. “Maybe he’s lost.”

As soon as those words escaped Eggsy’s mouth, Harry emerged from the water. His hair was plastered to his face, his clothes sticking close to his body. He was holding up the frisbee, looking rather triumphant and goofy, and was obviously either unaware of how attractive he looked to Merlin in that moment, or he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Holy shit.” Merlin mumbled.

All four of the Kingsman agents on the shore of the lake were mesmerized by Harry, who was laughing (or perhaps coughing, he was underwater two seconds ago). Percival looked over at Merlin for a moment, and laughed when he saw his friend looking so dazed. He jested, “A little in love, maybe?” 

Merlin just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Roxy whimpered, “I’m not even attracted to men and I’m turned on.”

Eggsy whispered, “Can I call dibs?”

Merlin’s left hand instinctively went out to slap Eggsy’s right arm as he said, “Nuh uh. That’s mine.”

Harry finally walked up onto the shore, handing the frisbee to a dumbfounded Eggsy. His award-winning smile only grew when he saw Merlin’s reaction. “Merlin, is that another frisbee in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Merlin choked out an awkward sound as Percival replied for him: “Shame he’s not wearing shorts, because then we’d know for sure.”

Merlin slapped Percival with his right hand, the same way he had slapped Eggsy. 

Harry said to Merlin, “Come on, love, let’s go find me some new clothes. I know you always keep extras in your car.” He started walking up the hill again, Merlin immediately following, still amazed at what he’d just witnessed.

“You know, I’ve seen a lot of crazy reactions to various things, but I’ve never seen a group of agents so dumbstruck.” Harry teased.

“Well, it’s not every day we get to see an agent emerge from a lake holding a frisbee like the Lady of the Lake who gave Excalibur to King Arthur.”

“Now listen, strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government.” Harry replied.

Merlin laughed. 

Before Merlin could respond, Harry continued, “Now what was that thing I heard you say to Eggsy- _that’s mine_?”

It was obvious that Harry was joking around, but Merlin was still embarrassed; he didn’t think Harry could have heard him. “Um...”

“I’d just like to assure you that that statement is completely true, and always has been.” Harry said. His voice was still happy, but slightly more serious.

“Oh. Yes. Okay.” They were now at the car that Merlin and Percival had driven to the park, and Merlin was opening the trunk to find the back-up clothes he always brought with him.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Harry said. 

Merlin grinned. “Ah, here are the clothes. I think there’s a bathroom over there somewhere.” he replied, handing Harry the clothing and pointing.

“Thanks. Come with me to change.”

“Why?”

“So that when we’re in the bathroom, I can figure out if that was a frisbee in your pants or not.” Harry smirked and walked in the direction of the bathroom, Merlin following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at charles-francis-lehnsherr.tumblr.com!


End file.
